Treasonous Tributes: The 131st Hunger Games
by Hazelfeather of ThunderClan
Summary: President Isolde has decreed that the 131st Hunger Games, despite not being a Quarter Quell, shall be different. The tributes are all traitors to their district and the Capitol. Let the Games begin. (SYOT OPEN! Current Tribute Count: 5/24) Please submit!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm Hazelfeather! Welcome to my SYOT of the 131st Hunger Games. I need tributes, and this is important: PAY ATTENTION TO THE TAKEN SPOTS. I will add a list of all currently living tributes each chapter. You can't submit more than 2 tributes, because I want to give other people the chance to submit their OCs. There is a twist for these games, though...all the tributes are former citizens (now prisoners) of the Capitol or a district who commited treason, maybe by trying to escape the Capitol, move district, kill a Peacekeeper, it's your choice! Here's my tribute, copy the way I did this form!**

Name: Cyra Quenderia

Age: 14

Gender: Female

District: 2

Weapon skills: Knife-throwing and melee combat

Strengths: Her combat skills

Weakness: Her hallucinations from torture.

Description: Kind, but haunted by memories of her torture, and is scared of herself and her skills.

Reason for being reaped: Was going to train as a Peacekeeper until she killed her trainer by mistake. She was let off easily due to her parents blackmailing the judge. She then tried to move district and was caught by Peacekeepers. President Isolde chose to change this years Hunger Games by reaping all traitors not chosen as an Avox.

President Isolde looked at her paper, then at the eager citizens of the Capitol. "My dear Capitol, the 131st Hunger Games is going to begin. However, there is a twist this year, even though it is not the Quarter Quell." There were collective gasps. "This year, we'll be reaping not the District children, but all the traitors of the Capitol." The crowd was shocked, but then they began murmuring amongst theirselves. "You are dismissed." she said. The crowd dispersed quickly.

 **A/N: So, under the time of President Isolde, she had this idea, and started gathering prisoners for tributes of the 131st Hunger Games, even though the usual punishmebt is death or becoming an Avox. Anyway, submit your OCs for tributes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to ! You submitted my first tribute, therefore this chapter will be all about Alexandria! Also, please submit your tributes so I can get the Games going! Meanwhile, here's a chapter about how the District 4 tribute Alexandria (Ria) Muldane was reaped.**

Alexandria Muldane, an orphan at the age of 10 and known for being shady and mysterious, or just Ria, as her few trusted associates called her, walked quietly through the dock of District 4, knowing that she was going to make it out, and into District 5 with her valuable goods. The goods in question were fish-killers, a synthetic way to kill fish and one of the Capitol's prototypes, but if used could potentially poison the user together with the fish. They were tested, and in a matter of days, their tester was dead.

She knew perfectly well that she had to get them out to sell to her associate in District 5 for good money. There was a rustling nearby. She turned to that direction. She thought " _If that's a Peacekeeper, they'll search me for sure, and I'll get arrested, like that girl on the news who tried to go to District 3."_ She hoped that it was just an animal, maybe some rich kid's pet. Much to her surprise, it actually was, a rabbit with a collar. Ria laughed quietly to herself and continued walking.

After some time, she reached the border, and was about to climb the fence, when she heard a _click_ from behind her. She turned around slowly to find three Peacekeepers with their guns trained on her chest. Ria smiled, and pulled out the retractable spear on her back. She slammed it into a Peacekeeper's head, stabbed another, and...where was the last? She looked up in horror to find that the last Peacekeeper was waving at her from a hovercraft. The craft lowered a claw, picking her up. Ria screamed for her life, knowing that she was going to be arrested, die, or maybe turned into an Avox. Then she was hit on the head, and the world disappeared.

She woke up in a prison. "Where am I? Wait...no!" The memories came crashing back in a raging flood. _The Peacekeepers! My goods! The hovercraft!_ As she fell into this horrifying realization, a TV in her cell flickered to life. "Hello, Alexandria Muldane." Ria stared at the figure of President Isolde Night. "You! Why am I not dead, or an Avox?!" Isolde laughed in a mean way. "Silly child. You are the tribute for District 4 in the 131st Hunger Games." Ria could only gape at her as the screen turned off. When the last glimmer of Isolde's piercing brown eyes faded, Ria let out a bloodcurdling scream of rage, one that the guards of her cell would always be haunted by.

 **A/N: , hoped you liked my idea of how Ria was reaped, sorry if it was too short and if Ria isn't how you wanted her to be. I got overboard with hiw badass I made her. Anyway, submit your tributes, and if you want, specify which scene in their lives that I should write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHHHH! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for some time! I'm actually still alive! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and here's a hopefully longer chapter than the last; now for the second tribute, submitted by Guest, the tribute Elle River! also please forgive me, I can't remember what that mask used in melding is called, I guess I'll just call it melding mask, tell me if i'm right.**

Elle snatched a blueprint from where it was lying on top of the worktable. "Here, Father!". Her father pushed up the melding mask covering his face, smiling at Elle, he said "Thanks, Elle, it's great that you're helping me. I just hope we win the war, or else-" Elle interrupted. "We'll die, I know." Instead of feeling dread about the thought of death, she felt a cold curiosity and an odd peace. Father hammered a nail in place. "Done! Now we can pack up for the day." Elle nodded and helped clean up their basement room so it didn't seem suspicious, pushing the plane to the huge hidden alcove they had at the back.

They walked upstairs, where their dinner was waiting, prepared by a machine which Elle had made of scrap metals. They sat in silence, only punctured by the occasional smacking of lips and satisfied sighs. "Elle, you cook the best food!" exclaimed Father. "I bet you could make the best rations out on the field." Elle sighed. "Why would I want to be out on the field? I haven't even handled a weapon, except for when I help you attach the bullet chambers on the planes, and I didn't make the food, my machine did." He was quiet. "Why do you always go home early? I know you should be hunting or even helping at school. Elle responded with "Why do you need to know?" Her father replied "I'm your father, Elle, and you really don't have anyone else to ask." They both knew the unspoken word lingering on their lips. _Not after Mother disappeared..._

Elle had been seven when her mother Cress had disappeared. She had returned home from school with Father, elated over the events of that day. When they entered, Cress was nowhere to be found. They told the mayor, everyone in Six, but Cress was nowhere. Despaired, she retreated into her own shell, becoming less and less social.

A pale, yellowish light was streaming through her window, and into her eyes. "Ow!" Elle rubbed her eyes and stepped out of bed, changed to her usual, practical outfit and ran out to the hallway, only to find an unpleasant sight. "Mayor?" The tall mayor, turned around. "Ah, hello, Elle. I have some bad news for you." Elle asked "Can't Father just tell me?" The mayor winced. "It is your father. He was found to be owning and building planes for District 13, which is punishable by becoming a tribute for President Isolde in the Hunger Games." Her world fell away.

It was the trial. The judge announced "Malcolm River! Guilty of building planes for the rebellion!" The judge was about to announce his verdict, when Elle vaguely remembered screaming "It wasn't him! It was me! I admit it, I helped the Rebellion!" The judge smiled sinisterly at her, and beckoned the Peacekeepers to bring her away,

 **A/N: Was it good? Sorry, I added the idea of her mother disappearing...hope it's okay! it is so shortttt, next up: Vex Tarleton!**

 **(Sorry, I just can't seem to find your tribute, Echofrost...)**


End file.
